Jane Blonde
Jane Blonde is a former spy for the Global Secret Government. She has had different occupations since leaving the agency, and is currently a resident protector of Void City. 'Bio' Not much has been revealed about Jane's pre-Void life except for a few missions revealed through flashbacks. She was one of the Global Secret Government's best agents alongside her best friend Rachel Red. Her arrival in Void City coincided with an uncharacteristically high rate of Mission Failures, eventually leading to her dismissal from service. Retiring in relative disgrace, she settled in Void City permanently. 'Timeline' Early Years and Career *Born to XXXX and XXXX classified *Became an agent of the Global Secret Government at 15 *Studied under the Advanced American Concentration Association (AACA); befriended Darius Corry vs. Corry” *Befriended Rachel Red on UN Island; graduated with honors from GSG Shadow School *Completed first field mission in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; first fought The Brazilian and Black Diamond; rescued Dr. Cody Topicalia, in EnterVoid Anthology Volume 1 *Had a brief romance with Sebastian Rockwell while working in Ravenia vs. Sebastian Rockwell *Crossed paths with Dr. Fabulous? Intro” Void City Operations *Sent to Void City to capture Tony Faraday vs. Tony Faraday” *Attempted to obtain intel on the Orphanage; caught in explosion set by Agent Koba vs. Agent Koba” *Attempted to capture Beethoven the Wolf; persuaded against it by his ally Aesimi, and subsequently allowed their escape vs. [[Aesimi & Beethoven]”] *Encountered Chia Hui’s sheep vs. Chia-Hui” *Investigated Johnny Patch for suspected weapons smuggling racket vs. Johnny Patch" *Botched an attempt to arrest General Misconduct vs. General Misconduct” *Imprisoned in a Void City “sex camp”; rescued by Scuba 57 of Baron Idiot’s Scuba Men vs. [[Baron Idiot]”] *Trained with Victor Wu to infiltrate Battle Chef circuit Wu vs. Ethanol Jones/TLBot - JB/May's side" *Fired from the Global Secret Government Dark Roots and Highlights” Post-Agency - The Burlesque Boudoir Era *Befriended Mr. Tofu vs. Mr. Tofu” *Reunited with Darius Corry vs. Corry” *Began working for General Misconduct’s Burlesque Boudoir; met bouncer Viktor Arkadov Dark Roots and Highlights” *Experienced pre-programmed dream-state; met The Scheduler vs. Lophii Formes” *Survived Killer Byte’s assassination attempt; began part-time work for the Scheduler and alliance with Killer Byte vs. Killer Byte” *Took down Vulturian Nationals (aka the Bonepickers) at the Ravenian Embassy; “reconnected” with Sebastian Rockwell vs. Sebastian Rockwell *Met Lived Iblis and Kotori Ky La Diablo after a crashed private show at the Burlesque Boudoir Iblis vs. Kotori Ky vs. Jane Blonde" *Broke up with Viktor Iblis vs. Kotori Ky vs. JB" Post-Agency - Amnesia and Possession *Survived an assassination attempt by Shrapnel Girl, receiving facial and bodily scars, and partial memory loss Girl vs. JB" *While hospitalized, heard from Corry about experimental electro-therapy to treat memory loss Brain Part 1: Anterograde” *Briefly returned to work at the Boudoir; entertained a disguised Dr. Ethos Ethos vs. JB" *Became possessed by Black Dog, Barnyard Butchers, and Dipuc Sore, as their Resurrection Vessel Together Now Tournament: Round 1" *Under Dipuc's influence, carved his symbol into her chest and detonated a bomb in Burlesque Boudoir, resulting in Scuba 57's death Together Now Tournament: Round 2" *Freed from all possession by Estrella D'Muerte and Kaisho Ponbiki Together Now Tournament: Round 2" *Defended herself against Death-seeking Niles; decided to undergo Corry's therapy vs. JB" *Went with Corry to Ethos' lab; acquired Ethos' aid and the use of Mnemosyne, the Psychic Robot Ethos vs. JB" *Encountered teleporting youth Boek Aestrin; battled Snow White and Rose Red (remnants of Brownstone Castle) alongside Ethos and Corry vs. Boek" *Hunted down renegade mimic Munkei alongside Viktor and General Misconduct vs. Munkei" *Captured by Bonepickers; rescued by old friend Gossamer Swan vs. Gossamer Swan--Jane's Side" *Joined Gossamer Swan for Girl's Night Out vs. Gossamer Swan--Swan's Side" Post-Agency - The Black Magic Lounge Era *Held off a brutal gang attack alongside Udesuline vs. Udesuline--Udesuline's Side" *With Udesuline, visited the Black Magic Lounge for memory retrieval; met Mr. Whisper and Masixea, and got a job vs. Udesuline--Jane's Side" *Battled Dr. Rhino, then reunited him with his former flame Masixea vs. Dr. Rhino" *Trained to serve customers; met Everose Lovehaven vs. Everose Lovehaven" *Attacked by vengeful Scuba Men, with investigator Agent Elle getting scarred in the process; targeted by The Brazilian, and 'Udesuline' vs. JB" *Informed by Elle that Scuba 57 is alive vs. Elle: Aftermath" *Moved in with Charlie Burns and Tess; attacked by Charlie's old friend Karl vs. Charlie Burns" *Met KJV while crying in a supermarket over a cereal mascot that looked like Scuba 57 vs. KJV" *Dined at Wu Foods; "met" Victor Wu and his daughter May Wu plus Ethanol Jones, and TLBot Wu vs. Ethanol Jones/TLBot - JB/May's side" *Battled The Garnish Team (Sal LaSalle/Pete Peppino) alongside May Wu and TLBot Wu vs. Ethanol Jones/TLBot - JB/May's side" *Hired to locate the Wok of Ages, but received it from a future version of TLBot Wu vs. Ethanol Jones/TLBot - EJ/TL's side" *Went to Wu's restaurant to use the Wok of Ages in a ritual Round Up! Week One" *With May's help, used the Wok to summon Nausicaa, Goddess of Time; traveled through her mind's fog, discovered Dipuc living there, and was told she must forgive herself to regain her memories; left the restaurant to stop Hiemie's apocalyptic plan for Void City Brain Part 2: A Wok to Remember" 'Design' Jane Blonde was originally created by Mr. Kent in the mid-1990s. Her original stories focused on her friendship with Rachel Red and her romance with fellow spy Danny Dark. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Character Category:Spy Category:Active